


I Want You To Know That My Feelings Are True

by Avasonta



Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bad Flirting, Confessions, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Confused Crowley (Good Omens), Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, criminally awful, god help me, there's one line in here that's just..., they're both oblivious idiots, two morons forget to actually talk about their feelings and skip right to the kissing bits, which reminds me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Когда осела пыль после Апокалипсиса-который-не-случился, когда они вернулись в недавно обновленный книжный магазин Азирафель с бутылкой Каберне Совиньон и ангел увидел, как губы демона сжались в одну линию, как его брови нахмурились, когда он посмотрел и понял, что если бы Кроули сейчас снял свои очки, Азирафель бы увидел что-то похожее на печаль и тоску в золотых глазах, он задумался, действительно ли он знает Кроули, или он просто обманывает сам себя, думая, что это так.- Я никогда не спрашивал, - тихо спросил Азирафель, ставя свой бокал на стол рядом с собой. - Твой друг... он вернулся после того, как Адам все перезапустил?Основано на этом посте: https://aziraphvle.tumblr.com/post/185897946352/imagine-after-the-apocalypse-that-wasnt-maybe
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023667
Kudos: 15





	I Want You To Know That My Feelings Are True

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want You To Know That My Feelings Are True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704238) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



Иногда Азирафелю казалось, что он совсем не знает Кроули.

Вообще, это было немного нелепо — он знал Кроули лучше, чем кто-либо другой в этом мире. Иногда ему казалось, что знает Кроули лучше, чем самого себя. Иногда, если быть честным (и как ангел, он старался быть таковым), ему казалось, что Кроули знает его лучше, чем он знает самого себя.

Но когда осела пыль после Апокалипсиса-который-не-случился, когда они вернулись в недавно обновленный книжный магазин Азирафель с бутылкой Каберне Совиньон и ангел увидел, как губы демона сжались в одну линию, как его брови нахмурились, когда он посмотрел и _понял_ , что если бы Кроули сейчас снял свои очки, Азирафель бы увидел что-то похожее на печаль и тоску в золотых глазах, он задумался, действительно ли он знает Кроули, или он просто обманывает сам себя, _думая_ , что это так.

_Планы поменялись. Я потерял своего лучшего друга._

— Я никогда не спрашивал, — тихо спросил Азирафель, ставя свой бокал на стол рядом с собой. — Твой друг… он вернулся после того, как Адам все перезапустил?

— Что? — спросил Кроули и поморщился. — Какой еще друг?

— Тот, которого… которого ты потерял, Кроули, — сказал Азирафель, пытаясь не давить слишком сильно и не переходить границы. — Ты упоминал его в пабе? Ты сказал, что именно поэтому ты не ушел на Альфу Центавра?

Кроули пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ради Небе… Ада… _ради хуй пойми чего_ , ангел, — сказал он. — Ты… ты действительно _самый большой идиот_ , которого я _когда-либо встречал_.

Азирафель фыркнул и скрестил руки.

— Ну, не стоит грубить, — пробормотал он, взяв бокал и сделав глоток. — Мне просто было _интересно_ …

— Ох, пф-ф… хах… ты, ах… тебе… тебе было _интересно_?

— Да! Я бы не хотел, чтобы мы прошли все эти неприятности только для того, чтобы ты все еще… чтобы они все еще были… ох, ты понял, что я имею в виду, — наконец сказал Азирафель, уставившись на стакан в своей руке.

Кроули вздохнул и сжал переносицу. Мгновением позже он снял очки, осторожно сложил их и дужкой зацепил за воротник рубашки, после наклоняясь вперед. Он сцепил руки перед собой, упираясь локтями в колени.

Какое-то мгновение он просто смотрел на ангела, чуть склонив голову набок, прежде чем его замешательство растворилось в неверии.

— Ты действительно не знаешь, — тихо сказал он.

— Я действительно не знаю, — подтвердил Азирафель. Он почувствовал, словно они с Кроули говорили о совершенно разных вещах.

— Ангел, — произнес Кроули тем же тоном, каким на той скамейке в парке напоминал Азирафелю, что книжный магазин сгорел. — Ангел, я говорил о _тебе_.

— О, — ответил Азирафель, и мгновением позже: — Ох!

— Да, _о_ , ты абсолютный… гребанный _Рай_ , Азирафель. — Кроули провел рукой по волосам, выглядя так, словно еще чуть-чуть, и он выдерет их. — Порой ты бываешь охуительным _тугодумом_ , понимаешь? Даже спустя _шесть тысяч лет_ жизни здесь ты все еще _благословенный идиот_.

Азирафель знал, что это не то описание характера, которому люди обычно улыбаются, но он все равно улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, ты тоже мой, — сказал он.

— Твой что?

— Мой лучший друг, — ответил Азирафель.

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Я твой _единственный_ друг, ангел.

Азирафель фыркнул, закатывая глаза.

— Да, ну, даже если бы у меня были другие друзья… а они есть! У было меня много друзей… ты все равно был бы лучшим, — заявил он.

Кроули несколько раз моргнул, глядя на него.

— _Благослови всю эту херь_ , — он выругался. — Это просто смешно.

— Что? Что смешного? Неужели так трудно поверить, что после _6000 лет_ , ты мой лучший…

Слова Азирафеля оборвались, когда пара губ внезапно прижалась к его губам.

Кроули провел рукой под его подбородком, его большой палец лег на щеку Азирафеля, а пальцы задержались в волосах за ухом, и наклонил лицо ангела так, чтобы их губы встретились.

Прежде чем расслабиться в поцелуе, Азирафель на мгновение застыл в шоке, но после одна рука скользнула в волосы демона, а другая легла на его грудь.

Это был не Рай. Рай был чистым и стерильным, таким ярким, что от этого болели глаза, праведным и безличным, суровым и холодным.

В Раю никогда не почувствуешь ничего подобного.

Это было похоже на что-то, что было только их.

— О Боже, — сказал Азирафель спустя мгновение. — Это действительно нечто. Знаешь, прежде я никогда не понимал этого, но теперь я думаю, что понял.

Кроули фыркнул и закатил глаза. Будучи так близко, Азирафель мог увидеть оранжевые искорки в этих золотых глазах и то, как его узкие зрачки слегка расширились.

— Как… — осторожно продолжил Азирафель, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Кроули, — как думаешь, мы могли бы попробовать еще раз?

Кроули усмехнулся.

— Тебе нужно немного попрактиковаться, ангел?

— Ну это будет прекрасно…

Кроули снова прервал его, что, казалось, довольно быстро вошло у него в привычку.

Все опасения Азирафеля по поводу того, что второй поцелуй будет менее необычным, развеялись без остатка.

На этот раз поцелуй прервал Азирафель, и он усмехнулся, когда Кроули нахмурился.

— Минутку, любимый, — сказал он. — Тебе, должно быть, неудобно так сидеть. — Кроули действительно стоял на коленях, зажатый между диваном и кофейным столиком. — На диване хватит места для двоих. Тебе не нужно оставаться на полу, как…

— Что ты сказал? — прервал его Кроули, отстранившись и широко распахнув глаза.

Азирафель попытался скрыть растущее беспокойство.

— Я просто подумал, что тебе будет удобнее, если ты не будешь сидеть на полу… конечно, это будет нехорошо для твоих коленей…

— _Не это_ , — Кроули щелкнул пальцами. — Ты… я демон, у нас не бывает _проблем с коленями_ …

— Что ж, _прощу прощения_ за _беспокойство_ …

— Как ты _назвал меня_ , ангел? — настаивал Кроули.

— Любимый? — повторил Азирафель, нахмурив брови.

Кроули поперхнулся.

— Ты… я… ак… ф-ф-ф… псх-х-х… ты…

— Кроули, дорогой, все хорошо? — спросил Азирафель, наклонившись вперед и склонив голову набок. — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Ты… _любишь_? — пробормотал Кроули.

— Ну да, — произнес Азирафель. — это… я думал, что это стало понятно после _поцелуя_.

И тут его осенило.

— Хотя, если ты не… ну, я не должен был предполагать, что ты… — казалось, заикание Кроули было заразительным, — ну, знаешь, и я, конечно, понимаю, если…

Кроули снова его целует.

— Ангел, — прошептал он, — я любил тебя с проклятого Сада.

Азирафель уставился на него расширившимися глазами.

— Все… все это время?

— Да. Знаешь, для существа, которое чувствует любовь, ты поразительно хуево это делаешь…

— Любовь чувствуется _везде_. Она всегда где-то здесь, Кроули. Я признаю, что рядом с тобой она чувствовалась… расплывчатой и смутной, но я всегда думал, что это из-за твоей сущности, знаешь, демон и все такое… — Кроули поднял бровь, и Азирафель почувствовал, что краснеет. — Наверное, я вел себя довольно глупо, да? — тихо спросил он.

— Может быть, чуть-чуть, — согласился Кроули.

— Ты мог бы что-нибудь сказать!

— О, ты имеешь в виду что-то вроде « _мы могли бы уйти вместе_ »? Что-то вроде этого?

Азирафель фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился он. — Отлично.

Кроули рассмеялся и, наконец, сдвинулся так, чтобы сидеть на диване рядом с ангелом.

Они сидели так некоторое время, соприкасаясь коленями, рука Кроули лежала на диване за спиной Азирафеля. Демон снова закатил глаза.

— Это… мы уже достаточно натворили, как думаешь? Ты же не… мы уже прошли через это, не так ли?

— Через _что_? — спросил Азирафель, выглядя искренне смущенным.

— Просто… иди _сюда_ , ты… чертовски невыносимый, честный ангел, — проворчал Кроули. — Как будто… как будто мы не просто…

— Ох, теперь я невыносим, да, конечно, в _этом_ есть смысл…

— Ты собираешься поцеловать меня снова или нет?

Азирафель ответил без слов.


End file.
